deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs in Dead Space/Proposed
This page is for the placement of new bugs that have been found in Dead Space. When posting a bug report, please make sure you provide as much information as possible including details on the system in question and whether you've been able to reproduce it. Suggested Bugs *Moved from Bugs page In chapter 5 lethal devotion, when you enter the room where you will freeze the hunter, if you go through the door you came through you will fall into an abyss and die **Can you give us any more information about this bug? What version were you using and has it happened multiple times? -- Cheese Talk to the Cheese 21:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *On the 360 version, while riding an elevator on one of the early levels (probably 1,2,or 3) I fell through the floor somehow and landed at the bottom of the elevator shaft. As soon as I tried to walk around I started falling again through empty space, and eventually died. It has not happened since then, however. I think it may have been due to the fact that I was moving around a lot inside the elevator and maybe walked into or off of something, and since then I stayed pretty much motionless on elevators, and like I said, I haven't fallen through any more of them. So, even though I can't give much info on how to reproduce the bug, as I can't even remember which level I was on or which elevator it was, it is still probably good advice to not run around like crazy while you're waiting for your elevator to reach its destination. :P -- 18:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *Xbox 360 version - Chapter 12: I am currently using the astro suit. When I was moving the marker to the planet core, I got to the bit where you put the marker in the room and then press the button and the doors come down and then you can move onto the next room. When I got to the final room, just before I was outside ready to return the marker, it glitched. I used telekinesis to move the marker and it would not move out from the room. It was stuck. It even let me continue outside to the planet core without the marker and the door was locked so therefore I couldn't go back for the marker. I was trapped outside. Even if I could get in it would'nt matter as I could not move the marker anyway as it appeared to be stuck for no apparent reason on the track. This is the 5th time I have completed Dead Space and all the previous times this has never happened. Could this be the astro suit that caused this "glitch?" *All three platforms - The visible spectrum you see when looking directly into light. In real life the colour red is on the outside as red has the biggest wavelength. In the game, red is on the inside. The visible spectrum is the opposite way round from the real spectrum. Is it like this for a reason or just a common mistake? Not a bug Move a report here if it is deemed not to be a bug